The purpose of this research is to investigate the molecular mechanisms of action of biologically active proteins from arthropod disease vectors and pathogenic microorganisms. We use biological and physical techniques to characterize and understand the modes of action of pharmacologically active components from the saliva of blood-feeding vector insects and ticks, as well as immunomodulatory components secreted by parasitic organisms such as Toxoplasma and Schistosoma. Proteins and small molecules found in the saliva of vectors inhibit the host hemostatic responses and are essential for the successful completion of a blood meal. Most vector borne diseases are transmitted during feeding, so elucidation of the physiology and biochemistry of this process is necessary for understanding disease transmission. Saliva has also been shown to have pronounced effects on host inflammatory and immune responses which persist after feeding and can dramatically alter the environment for the pathogen after transmission. Determining the specific role of salivary molecules in these processes is essential for the understanding their importance to pathogen survival after transmission Over the past several years we have identified the functions of numerous salivary molecules involved primarily in overcoming host hemostatic defenses. The raw material for these studies comes from the analyses of salivary transcriptomes produced in collaboration with Dr. Jose Ribeiro. Bioinformatic analysis of sequence data is used to predict function of salivary proteins. Candidate proteins are then expressed in bacterial or eukaryotic cell systems. The proteins are purified and assayed using a variety of methods. Functionally characterized proteins are then produced in larger quantity for structural and other biophysical studies. Over this same period we have collaborated with Dr. Alan Sher's laboratory to characterize a number of pathogen-produced proteins involved in immune responses to infection. These projects included: The isolation of a T cell antigen from a Helicobacter species that is involved in the induction of colitis in a mouse model, the characterization of a chemokine receptor ligand from Toxoplasma which was evaluated for potential as an anti-retroviral agent, the isolation of a toll-like receptor ligand from Toxoplasma, and the isolation of an apparent T cell polarizing factor from the eggs of Schistosoma.We have recently collaborated with Dr. Jesus Valenzuela to characterize During the 2011 fiscal year we have 1) determined the structures of two new salivary proteins and applied structural information to determine the mechanism of action of these proteins, 2) continued to produce recombinant proteins for use in an experimental saliva-based leishmaniasis vaccine, 3) published the structure and salivary function of a novel potential salivary vaccine candidate against leismaniasis 4) Worked on a collaboration with Louis Miller to determine molecular interactions in the Plasmodium invasion process. 5) Produced recombinant tick salivary proteins in a collaboration with Dr. Michalis Kotsyfakis of the Czech Academy of Sciences on the study of Anaplasma infection 1) We continue our work on the crystallization of salivary proteins in the laboratory and now almost exclusively use remote data collection from the SER-CAT beamlines at Argonne National Laboratory for collection of diffraction data. We have produced recombinant protein, crystallized and determined the structure of two new proteins over the last year and have determined the structures of various ligand complexes. We are also currently analyzing diffraction data on several additional novel proteins. Proteins in the antigen-V protein family are widely distributed in the saliva of disease vectors, but they are not functionally well characterized. We have completed structural analysis of a representative of this group from aa blood feeding fly, Tabanus yao. The protein inhibits platelet aggregation by binding with the fibrinogen receptor integrin alphaIIbbetaIII. We have determined the X-ray crystal structure of this protein using single anomalous dispersion techniques and located the position of the integrin binding motif. We also discovered that the protein has a fatty acid binding pocket and found that it acts to neutralize the effects of proinflammatory leukotrienes in the skin. In a second project, we have determined the structure of a single-domain protein in the D7 family from the saliva of the yellow fever mosquito. This protein does not act to bind small molecule mediators of inflammation like other members of the family. We are using this structure to suggest possible functions of this protein in hemostasis and inflammation. New structural projects include, as well as a member of the D7 protein family from a Culex mosquito whose function is unknown and a member of the scorpion toxin family from saliva of the rat flea. 2) Salivary components of vector sand flies have been shown to be useful as potential leishmaniasis vaccine components based on their ability to induce delayed hypersensitivity responses in host skin. As part of a vaccine development project directed by Jesus Valenzuela, I have continued to produce salivary antigens from the saliva of Phlebotomous dubosqi in a recombinant system. We are also continuing to produce and study the function of LJM11 a salivary protein from the . 3) After our isolation of the Th2 T-cell polarizing factor from the eggs of Schistosoma mansoni described in the last annual report, we are working on the recominant expression of an active form of this protein.